The Fyre Chronicles Halloween Special
The Fyre Chronicles Halloween Special All the people, both us and the slaves pounded up the staircase. While we all wound our way up, Sates, Santuric and I fyre’d costumes for every one of them to wear, costumes of scary monsters to help spread fear in the Yce soldiers. We all eventually found out way up and found ourselves in a much smaller circular room with doors all around. It seemed we would have to attack our enemies first to avoid an ambush later so everyone spread out amongst the doors and knocked, and one by one the doors opened. The people in the doors looked confused at first and the scared. But their fright soon seemed to pass and they attacked us with whatever they had, and so we got bombarded with candy everywhere. The three of us were now hurrying between combatants to help downed why were suffering from rotting teeth, hurting stomachs and some places even severe brain freeze. Even though we had the numbers, the slaves had not eaten much for years and were now rapidly being beaten by diabetes. Knowing we could do nothing more for them, we hurried up the stairs. What we encountered here was so strange; it took me a while to even comprehend it. We were now in the middle of a foggy march, swamp, vines, mosquitoes and all. Santuric hurried to close the trapdoor we came from and the noise of the battle below was shut out and all we could hear was the faint pop of bubbles and the buzz of insects. Then I saw it, a staircase like the one we climbed up on, at the far end of the room. We started to move towards it, trying to keep our feet as dry as we could, but I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a rustle to our right. Sates didn’t seem to have noticed and bumped right in to me. “What?!” he said, but I didn’t have time to answer as a vicious looking wolf jumped out from the fog and came straight at me. But Santuric was prepared and sent it flying with a fyreball right away. The creature landed, dead most likely. But then it started to move, or not move really, more like… Morph. And soon we saw it was a naked man who had been attacking us, half his body badly charred. At first I didn’t see it because of the thick fog, but then it became apparent that a thick mist was rising from the dead man, which soon formed into a shadow sort of, a shadow of the man on the ground. “Yooooo kill meeee….” It howled and then launched itself at us, and I felt like my very soul was freezing when it passed right through me. I turned around and threw a fyreball at it, but it passed straight trough and ignited a plant. I quickly realized that I should never had thrown that as swamp gas soon ignited and created a bill burning ball of death that came towards us almost quicker than we could run. But we still tried and hurried towards the staircase. We reached it with only a tiny lead and then hurried up as fast as we could, but the heat was starting to melt it and so it happened that we only just made it to the next floor, Sates almost about to plummet into a hellish inferno. We took a moment to rest and then looked around at where we were now. The only thing to see really was a huge door, maybe about 20 meters tall that were built into a wall that divided the circular room in two. Guessing the way up was on the other side of the door, I made my way over to it and attempted to open, but as soon as I touched it, it swung open with tremendous force and knocked me to the ground, sliding all the way back to Sates and Santuric. And now in the doorway stood a giant squirrel which was lit with green fire and rambling on at a language similar to Spanish. Baffled by this strange sight we didn’t perceive our inherent danger as hundreds, if not thousands of zombies started to scramble towards us from between the squirrels feet. We all rose to our feet, and prepared to fight, myself, I fyre’d a good old chainsaw, Santuric now wielded a bench and Sates held something that looked like a mannequin torso. But I didn’t have time to ponder why he had that since the zombies were now on top of us and we began the slaughter. The zombies had numbers but we had the weapons and speed and we soon got rid of them, but now we had an even bigger threat to deal with, now the giant squirrel was advancing on us with huge, heavy steps. Besides the obvious threat of being crushed, the squired was also shooting green fire at us from its right arm, and that gave me an idea. I held up a pistol I had just Fyre’d and said “Don’t worry, I know what to do.” I then ran, slid through its legs and felt the tremor as it slammed its paws to the ground where I had been a moment before. I raised the pistol to its back, and there it was. Between its thick fur was an orange patch around its waist. I shot a single round which hit and felled the beast. Sates and Santuric only barely avoided being crushed beneath it. I looked at the beast for a moment and then turned to the room it had come from and saw the staircase leading up to the next floor. The next room was completely dark, but in the very center it seemed was a beam of light coming from some unknown source which lit a desk with a man donning a top hat sitting behind it. I carefully approached the desk, prepared for anything, but the man simply smiled at me. “Congratulations” he said “You’ve passed the course. Here take this.” He then handed me a single piece of paper which I took and looked at. This is what it read: “Prepare to Top (Hat) – 12/24 Oh and, happy Halloween!”